I Hate everything about you
by Isajackson
Summary: OS – Pas vraiment de résumé, juste un petit Huddy pour faire plaisir à une amie.


**Spoiler**** : Aucun en particulier**

**Saison**** : On va dire hors saison**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi snif !**

**Résumé**** : OS – Pas vraiment de résumé, juste un petit Huddy pour faire plaisir à mon tit ange Morgane !**

**Note de l'auteur**** : Alors voilà j'ai promis à mon amie Morgane de lui écrire un Huddy. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple, on verra bien ce que ça va donner…**

**Bon bah bonne lecture !!**

**I hate everything about you**

La musique résonnait dans tout le couloir. Debout au milieu de son bureau, Grégory House tenait sa canne comme s'il s'agissait d'une guitare et qu'il en jouait.

Lisa Cuddy traversa le couloir à grands pas et entra en coup de vent dans le bureau. Nullement dérangé par l'arrivée intempestive de la jeune femme, House continua son manège.

- House ! hurla la jeune femme pour tenter de couvrir le vacarme de la musique.

House fit un signe d'incompréhension et continua son solo imaginaire. Excédée, la jeune femme s'approcha du poste de radio et coupa la musique.

- Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? s'insurgea House, c'était mon moment préféré !

- Vous avez des patients qui vous attendent en consultation répliqua la jeune femme, les poings aux hanches.

- Demandez à Foreman de me remplacer ! rétorqua House en remettant le poste en marche.

- Non répondit fermement Cuddy en coupant à nouveau la musique. Vous venez ou je vous double les heures !

- Oh vous n'oseriez pas faire ça à un infirme quand même ?

- Je vais me gêner ! Salle d'examen 2, ajouta la jeune femme en tendant un dossier à House.

Le diagnosticien grommela entre ses dents et pris le dossier des mains de Cuddy. Puis il sortit de son bureau et claudiqua jusqu'à la salle d'examen.

ooOoo

Cuddy soupira et retourna dans son bureau. Elle en avait vraiment assez de House, de son foutu caractère et de son je m'enfoutisme chronique ! Oui mais même s'il l'énervait, elle se sentait irrésistiblement attirée par lui et elle ne pouvait l'expliquer. Et elle savait aussi qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent, vu la façon dont il la regardait, presque comme s'il la déshabillait du regard.

En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, vu qu'elle faisait la même chose de son côté. Il n'avait pas un physique particulier, non mais elle le trouvait très à son goût. Elle aimait ses yeux bleus et ce qu'elle pouvait y lire parfois même s'il s'évertuait à faire croire qu'il était insensible. Elle aimait ses longues mains fines, des mains de musicien et elle les imaginait caresser autre chose que les touches d'un clavier ou les cordes d'une guitare.

Elle aimait aussi lorsqu'il portait un t-shirt moulant, révélant un torse et des bras musclés. Pourtant, à ce qu'elle en savait, il ne pratiquait pas de sport particulier.

Parfois, lorsqu'il venait dans son bureau, elle avait envie de lui sauter dessus purement et simplement. Mais elle se contrôlait et restait très professionnelle avec lui. Il aurait été trop content de la voir agir comme ça !

La jeune femme en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit en coup de vent sur… House. Malgré elle, elle rougit subitement et bien sûr il s'en aperçu.

- Je parie que vous pensiez à moi hein ? lança t'il en entrant dans la pièce. Il vint se placer en face d'elle.

- Mais non pas du tout ! se défendit Lisa en baissant les yeux. Ce qui, aux yeux de House était un aveu.

- Mais si ! insista t'il. Vous rougissez quand j'arrive et maintenant vous baissez les yeux. Vous aviez des pensées pas très catholiques c'est ça ? continua t'il avec un petit sourire en biais.

- House ! s'exclama la jeune femme en se levant pour lui faire face. Soit vous me dites ce que vous voulez, soit vous sortez !

- Mais avouez le au moins ! insista le diagnosticien. Vous êtes folle de moi hein ?

Lisa leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un énorme soupir.

- Oui je pensais à vous, ça vous va ! capitula la jeune femme en contournant son bureau. Mais pas comme vous l'imaginez ajouta t'elle en voyant le sourire de House s'élargir.

- Vous mentez mal vous savez murmura House en se rapprochant doucement d'elle. Il lâcha sa canne qui tomba au sol avec un bruit sec.

Lisa ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire un mot, House avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surprise, elle ouvrit de grands yeux mais ne le repoussa pas pour autant. Enhardi par sa non réaction, House l'enlaça et approfondi le baiser. La jeune femme se laissa aller entre ses bras et répondit fiévreusement à son baiser. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle en rêvait ! Plus par manque d'air qu'autre chose, ils se séparèrent. House écarta doucement une mèche de cheveux du visage de Cuddy et lui sourit.

- Je le savais chuchota t'il sans lâcher la jeune femme. Je l'ai toujours su.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu attendu tout ce temps ? lui demanda Lisa en se blottissant contre lui.

- Oh mais parce que je suis un gentleman moi !

- Toi ? rit Lisa

House se renfrogna et enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme. Puis il releva la tête et repris les lèvres de Lisa. Ses mains glissèrent dans son dos et se plaquèrent sur ses fesses, l'attirant d'avantage contre lui. Cuddy, quand à elle, caressait langoureusement le dos du diagnosticien. Le baiser s'éternisa puis au bout de quelques minutes ils se séparèrent à nouveau à bout de souffle.

- Woaw ! c'est vachement mieux qu'une dose de Vicodin ! souffla House en souriant.

- Ah oui ?

- Oh oui… enfin presque grimaça le diagnosticien en plaquant une main sur sa cuisse. Il chancela tandis que Cuddy le maintenait contre elle. Il redevint grave et dévisagea la jeune femme. Tu sais je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée…

- Quoi ? demanda Lisa qui avait peur de comprendre

- Nous deux… je veux dire, tu ne pourras jamais me supporter ! Tu as déjà du mal au boulot alors je ne te parle même pas de comment ça se passera en dehors !

- Je suis prête à prendre le risque Greg sourit la jeune femme

Le visage de House s'éclaira lorsqu'il entendit son prénom dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Il aimait ça.

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Tout à fait murmura t'elle avant de l'embrasser.

House enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure ébène de la jeune femme et prolongea la douce caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il aimait Lisa Cuddy, il en était certain maintenant. Mais il ne le lui dirait pas encore, il n'était pas prêt. Mais il savait que Lisa savait et pour le moment ça lui suffisait. Elle non plus ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle l'aimait mais il n'en avait aucun doute. Et elle ne le lui dirait sans doute pas non plus parce qu'elle était comme lui. Ils se contentaient de l'instant présent et verraient bien ensuite ce que l'avenir leur réserverait.

**FIN**

**Voilà mon tit ange, ton Huddy !! J'ai pas fait de songfic parce que finalement j'ai préféré faire un simple OS ! Mais je l'ai écrit en écoutant la chanson que tu voulais et je t'avoue que ça m'a bien aidée^^ !! J'espère que ça te plaira ma puce !! J'ai pas fait de lemon non plus parce que les lemons homme/femme en général j'ai toujours un peu de mal !! XD !!**

**Gros bisous mon tit ange !! Je t'aime fort fort fort fort fort fort fort fort ma puce !!!!**


End file.
